


Fucking sups

by Nika_AG



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob, no beta we die like men, non con, srlys what's even a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Honestly? All sups sucked. This one too.
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Soldier Boy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Fucking sups

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Ackles is Soldier Boy now, and that's enough justification hahahaha
> 
> (Ok, in the comics, all sups are stupid and criminals. So, my Soldier Boy is one too. This is just Walker making Soldier Boy blow him. Nothing else, nothing more, don't judge me)
> 
> (Also, mentions to underage sex. Like I said... supes are criminals)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [NikaAG](https://nika89.tumblr.com/)  
> Also [twitter](https://twitter.com/Rei25457395)  
> 

Walker hated sups. it was always messy to dealt with them, all of them a bunch of overpowered idiots with too much coverage and egos. And always having a layer behind with excuses and a ready wallet to put them out of problems. This one, specially. This one was one of his most loathed heros. A fucking poor excuse of a soldier, currently locked in a cell of his prison. It was too late for a layer to be already here, but he knowns Vought, they’re capable of going at his home at 3 in the morning for one of their golden boys.

“Then, when one of your dogs is gonna be there?” Walker inquired. No use in being nice or faking his mood. For the infuriating smile in the idiot’s pretty face (because this one had a pretty face, too much for playing a soldier), he knew he wasn’t really in trouble.

“Aren’t you gonna read my rights?” the idiot asked, cocking his head to the side”. What a bad sheriff you are?

“And lose my time?”, Walker retorted, “Sorry, _Soldier Boy_ , you’ll be here until one of your lawyers shows up.”

“What a boresome.”

Walker sighed. In a perfect world, this man would never become a hero, or at least, will have a fair trial, and be charged for his crimes like (those included drugs possession, sex with minors, a minor incident with civils being killed and so on). Sups were worse than celebrities because they were treated like examples of moral. What a fucking joke. If his works wasn’t in line, he’ll go inside of that cell and break his brain. Not a big waste, after all. Vought probably had Soldier Boy replacements all over the country.

“C’mon”, the idiot said, leaning in the bars of the cell, “you ended my fun, I was about to get some pussy…”

“A minor”, he interrupted. The man shrugged, not an ounce of shame in his face.

“And now, I’m here, and my dick is still hard. I want a better service or maybe you aren’t gonna be sheriff much longer.”

What this man serious? Of course he was, that’s supes for you. All of them thought other people were at their service. And most of people actually was, . Like he was about to bring a child for this fucker. Before thinking better of it, he pulled out a taser and hit the bastard with it. This one could be an overpowered piece of shit, but electricity still worked on him, making him fall to his knees, groaning. Walker smiled, put a hand inside the cell and took the bastard blonde hair between his fingers, pulling at it hard. Using his other hand to unzip his pant, Walker forced the supe’s face to look up and forced his cock past the other’s lips. He has pretty lips, at least, wasn’t difficult to get hard watching the look of surprise and indignation in his freckled face. Walker pushed his cock inside, the sup struggling uselessly. Just for good measure, Walker used the taser again.

“Not so high and mighty now, are you?” he mocked, growling at the wet warmth encasing his dick. He was big, and he could tell the man was having problems taking all of his length, but he was a sup. A cock down his throat would hardly hurt him, so he thrusted roughly, using his mouth to get off, wrapping his hands around the sup’s face to maintain him in place, the other’s cuffed hands pressed tight against the bars. Walker looked down and laughed.

“You’re fucking hard”, he commented, “were you trying to get my cock, after all?”

Soldier Boy gave him an angry look, and Walker choose that moment to push all of his cock inside, making him gag and drool. He could feel Soldier’s moans through his cock, the way his throat squeezed his dick when he shoved forward.

“C’mon” he urged, pulling at Soldier’s hair, “don’t let me do all the job. Suck me off, or you’ll be on your knees a long time.

Soldier glared at him, and Walker grinned in response, one of his hands moving to touch the full lips, pinching at the bottom. Those lips were surely sinful.

“Hurry up, or your lawyer will find you here, being fucked. He’ll probably think you force me to it.”

Finally, Soldier started sucking, his tongue moving around his length, head bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowed. He was close, Walker realized, and pulled his cock out.

“You fucker…”, Soldier started saying, but Walker interrupted him pushing two fingers inside his mouth. He jacked off faster and faster, looking at that bastard’s pretty face, and cummed, coating that face with his cum. He looked better with his face covered with white stripes of jizz than with his mask on.

“There you have it; I gave you a good fuck”

“When my lawyer…”

“You will go out of here without talking. Or you could admit a nobody forced to suck his cock. Let’s see how your reputation takes it.

Soldier Boy snarled. Smiling, Walker walked away, noticing the bastard was still hard. Well, so bad for him. Walker barely felt guilty. Those bastard did worse day by day. No exceptions.


End file.
